the beyblade world champion ship
by diamondholder
Summary: what would happen instead of the line up from the series for team gangan galaxy beyblade metal masters was completely different and a new blader by the name of Emily were to appear and made it on to Japan's team. involves my OC and rated m for later chapters. also masemune is a little older and now the director of the WWBA
1. the new girl

It all started in metal bey city in Tokyo Japan outside a shop called the b-pit. There was this girl that no one had ever seen before. She was wearing a blue shirt, black stockings, red skirt, fingerless brown blader gloves, and a blader belt, with a deep green jacket. She walked into the b-pit and scanned the area for the only person she truly wanted to battle. It was then that she saw him she recognized him from all the tournaments she saw on the television. The blader she was looking for was gingka hagane the number one blader in the world. As she got closer she saw that he was battling someone else and this person called out "special move sagittario flame claw." she instantly knew that this person was Kenta Yuima just by his special move. Gingka retaliated with the Pegasus storm bringer and that knocked flame sagittario out of the stadium. She walked up to him and said "so your ginkga hagane I have traveled along way to find you. I would be honored if you would battle me." he said "sure lets go at it" and she got out her bey Hades Gil bd145 ds. Madoka showed up saying "be careful ginkga from what I read that bey has a abnormally high stamina."

ginkga got his Pegasus ready to battle and the girl got Hades Gil on the launcher. "3 2 1 let It rip" and they launched their beys and Hades gil instantly went to the center of the stadium. As Pegasus was getting closer the girl called out "special move Hades circular destruction." in one instant there was a whirlwind around both Hades Gil and Pegasus. As the whirlwind that surround Pegasus got closer it was knocked back before he could even do anything. "what was that it was like the wind just knocked Pegasus back" said gingka. The girl the said "what do you think of Hades Gil's special move. As you have seen it creates a whirlwind around my bey and my opponents bey. When my opponents bey gets too close the power of both whirlwinds forces the opponent back." Madoka got out her computer and scanned the move as Pegasus was getting closer and closer to the whirlwind that was Hades Gil. "no way it's true but its not the power of the whirlwinds. Gingka when Pegasus gets closer Hades gil moves faster then the eye can see and attacks. So it looks like that it is the whirlwinds forcing it back." "so how can I defeat this special move." Madoka types frantically on her keyboard and says you have to go up. This is a sideways technique but it is completely defenseless from above." gingka then said "okay then Pegasus jump" and Pegasus jumped into the air and started going down toward Hades Gil. The girl then said "if you think this is the only special move I have then your are sadly mistaken. Hades Gil special move Hades circular obliteration" and Hades Gil started spinning faster and that disturbed Pegasus's diving move and it just got blown up into the air and out of the stadium.

All of a sudden the girl pulled out her phone which had started ringing. "yeah oh I'm just at the b-pit okay I'll head home now bye." gingka said "before you go I have one question for you." the girl said "just make it quick" and gingka said "okay what is your name?" the girl while jogging in place said "Emily" and ran off to the house in this unknown location.


	2. dark nebula at large part 1

It had been a few days since gingka had his battle with the blader known as Emily and he wondered what had happened to her. All of a sudden he saw her heading toward bey park and started following her. As he got closer he could see the frantic look in her demeanor. Upon closer investigation he saw that her clothes were all ripped up and she was looking around with a look of fear in her eye. As he got closer he tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped and started throwing punches before she noticed who it was. Gingka was panting laying on his back still recovering from the punches. She helped him up and apologized and he asked "what's up you attack the first person to approach you, you look like your scared, you look like you had a fight." she said "he is following me" and gingka asked "who are you talking about exactly." his question was soon answered when a blader he knew very well came into bey park. "ryuga what are you doing here" and ryuga responded "this has nothing to do with you gingka so if you will stand aside I will be taking Emily with me." gingka then said "no way if you want her you have to battle for her against me and her." she then said to him in an undertone "but if I am in a battle with you against ryuga my special move will hit you along with him." gingka then said "the only difference is that it will be a knockout battle with no breaks." ryuga said "but that hardly seems fair you have two people on your team I am alone here." gingka said "go gather the dark nebulas strongest bladers and we'll meet back here in an hour." as they walked away Emily said "so what are we doing." gingka said "we're going to get the strongest bladers on our team which is kyoya and Zeo." they walked to where everyone was at which was the b-pit and when they entered everyone started asking questions at once. "STOP TALKING ALL AT ONCE I CAN ONLY ANSWER ONE QUESTION AT A TIME" yelled Emily. Madoka asked "what happened to you why is your shirt all ripped and why do you have a bunch of scrapes." Emily said "well the dark nebula is after me and I just barely manage to escape. They sent loads of advanced bladers to stop me but I got away as you can see. But their strongest blader ryuga is still after me and we are have completion to win my freedom." Madoka said "this is a really bad idea we need to call the cops in on this one." she picked up the phone and Emily pushed the receiver back down and said "no I need to show them they cant do this type of damage to me and I need to show that to them in a beybattle." gingka said "so anyway kyoya, Zeo we need you two to be on our team in this knockout battle." Zeo then said "I'm down with that but I will need byxis Madoka." she said "but the maintenance isn't finished yet and it was in pretty bad condition." Zeo said "about how much longer till it's repaired" Madoka said "I don't know but I think it's at 81 percent." Zeo said "that's good enough at this point just hand me byxis." Madoka obviously reluctant to do so just put byxis on the counted and said "fine but if it is destroyed beyond repair then too bad." they headed to bey park and ryuga was already there along with rytero, reji, and yu. Gingka then said "so you ready for this ryuga." ryuga as always said "bring it gingka.

I know this chapter is a bit shot but this is all I can think of at past midnight so hope you all have a great night or day depending on where you are and it would really help if you review


	3. dark nebula defeated part 1

"so how is your first blader for your team ryuga" and ryuga just sat there in silence while rytero stepped forward. Gingka said "Zeo just watch out for this guy because those wings on his fusion wheel are dangerous they can move your bey without even touching it." Zeo said "that may be so but don't you remember my special move." gingka then remembered what destiny needle does. Zeo walked forward and they both readied their beys and said "3 2 1 let it rip." "go now byxis special move destiny needle" said Zeo and the face of byxis, a compass appeared over both thermal pisces and flame byxis. As one of the needles went over pisces it was zigzagging around byxis (if you don't know what I'm talking about watch episode 41 of metal masters). Rytero said "that's no big deal try this on for size special move distortion drive." at this point both Zeo and rytero were in the 'special place' that was created by pisces. Zeo decided it was time for his strongest special move "okay whateverthis is nothing compared to magnetic needle storm" the bright blue flash appeared in the special space and that sent pisces down to defeat again.

as the special place disappeared yu said "you may have won that one but it's nothing compared to this go flame libra." he then launched libra and started attacking byxis but while right underneath it he used inferno blast knocking it off of rotation. Kyoya said "well I guess I'm next against this kid" and launched rock leone. "go leone show this kid what it takes to win a battle" and leone charged forward. It clashed with libra but while near it kyoya said "special move true king lion tearing blast." this sent libra flying and then reji came forth and launched his poison serpent. "you wont win against me your bey is just a lion on the hunt while my serpent is more of a strategists." serpent then charged toward rock leone and landed a weak hit. "if you want to win against me you have to hit harder then that" taunted kyoya. Reji just responded "well we'll see go poison serpent attack his leone without mercy." poison serpent charged forth and Leone's spin had started slowing already and kyoya said "come on spin faster what's wrong leone." reji then said "my poison serpent has released a sort of poison into your leone weakening it enough for this to finish it dark move venom strike." poison serpent then charged toward rock leone and knocked him off of rotation and gingka then said "you may have beaten kyoya with what you call ease but this match will be your end."

he then launched Pegasus which charged toward poison serpent and used it's power to knock it into the air. "you say that this battle will be my end and your Pegasus was knocked back that easily." gingka then said "that's what you think then in this case special move Pegasus star blast attack." Pegasus then came down engulfed in a bright blue light and smashed into poison serpent and knocked it off of rotation. It was at that point that ryuga came in and launched his lightning ldrago and knocked Pegasus back into the air. "come on Pegasus we have to defeat ldrago for good" and Pegasus charged at ldrago. Pegasus started clashing with ldrago and it was looking good there for a moment until ryuga said "dark move dragon emperor soaring bite strike." Pegasus was sent flying and it landed right in front of Emily with multiple pieces of the fusion wheel and energy ring lay around it.

She then readied her launcher and said to ryuga "you may think you're the only one that can use reverse rotation but I have that option with my bey as well. This bey was created from a legendary bey that could rotate both ways so for this battle I choose reverse rotation." ryuga then retorted "that is possibly the stupidest thing you could do at this point and I mean both choosing to battle and challenging ldrago to a reverse rotation battle. "let it rip" said Emily pulling the ripcord out of her launcher and grabbing her arm a second later. Ryuga said "from the injuries you have received so far you are too weak to win this." she just said "fuck you ryuga special move Hades circular destruction" and ryuga said "you really think that will work on me this time when it didn't last time go ldrago." ldrago charged at Hades gil and was knocked back by the special move and was greatly surprised "what." Emily said "I learned from my mistake back at dark nebula HQ. the reason my special move didn't work there was because I choose normal rotation. But since this time I have chose reverse rotation my special move does have an effect on you." Hades gil then charged toward ldrago and knocked it off of rotation and then scared all the dark nebula bladers ran off. It was the moment her bey returned to her hand that she fell unconscious. The last thing she remembered was strong arms catching her.

When she woke up again Emily didn't know where she was but when she looked around she recognized the place as the upstairs guest bedroom. A moment later Madoka came in and said "good your finally awake I was wondering when you were going to wake up. Anyway here's your shirt I sewed up the holes that the dark nebula ripped in it." it was at that moment than Emily realized the only thing she had on was her bra and she started blushing at that. She grabbed her shirt quickly and pulled it over her head and then turned to Madoka. "you know you're the nicest person I have ever met along counting gingka but you know you didn't have to let me sleep here." Madoka said "it is no trouble at all I mean you were hurt so gingka brought you here."


	4. OC request

Hi there people I have run out of idea's for oc's in my newer stories and I am in a major need of them all you have to do is fill out this form and I will more then likely use it

Name-

Age-

Appearance (please go into detail)-

Gender-

Person they are in love with in the show-

Swim wear-

Night wear-

Family (if none why or how did they die)-

Reason for leaving home-

Where they are living-


	5. the world championship begins

It was a bright sunny day after the defeat of the knockout battle with the dark nebula and Emily was glad to going back to battling just for fun. As she was in the middle of the battle blader DJ was on the TV and he said "the second beyblade world championship will be starting soon. Japan's selection battles will start tomorrow so if you think you have what it takes to join the team come show us your stuff tomorrow." Madoka then turned off the TV and walked over to Emily and said "so when was the last time Hades gil was in maintenance." Emily then replied "well I guess never because I was just so focused on the battle that I never thought about it before." Madoka looked shocked and said "mind if I take a look at it because I know you will be in the tournament tomorrow. As will ginkga, Kenta, kyoya, benki, Tsubasa, and yu." Emily looked to Hades gil for a second and then looked up and said "sure I guess but just don't hurt it." Madoka said "just like gingka when I first met him only I didn't scare you out of your wits." gingka then said "well seeing as how you cant battle now and you are new here would you like a tour." Emily pondered this for a moment and said "sure just so long as I get enough sleep because If I don't I turn into ryuga during the battle bladers finals." at first gingka looked like he was about to faint but she said "not literally just in personality." gingka then looked a little more at ease and said "well lets get going." he then led her around the town showing her his favorite sights and they eventually ended up by a river. As they laid down on the grass gingka said "so where are you from" and Emily responded "America in to you a place called new York. What about you I mean you don't look like your from this big city." gingka said "a small village up in the mountains called Koma at the base of mount hagane." Emily then said "so how did you convince your parents to let you come to the big town without any guidance." Gingka's expression then turn from a curious one to a sad one. "right before I started my journey way before battle bladers I was living peacefully in Koma with my father. I was watching a special ritual that my father with storm Pegasus had done and then a helicopter came out of nowhere. It was the dark nebula and they had come to steal the forbidden bey lighting ldrago. My father confronted them and he and ryuga battled and ryuga won quickly. He along with Doji then left the mountain as it was caving in and the last thing my father did was launch storm Pegasus and told me to get out of there. That was the last time I saw my father and I know he was glad to give his life in an attempt to stop the dark power of lightning ldrago." as they were heading toward this restaurant for dinner Emily pulled him aside for a moment. "look sorry about earlier for making you relive such a bad childhood" gingka said "no problem. The only person who could provoke me to get upset about that is ryuga since he is directly responsible for my father's death." after a delicious and greasy dinner they were walking back toward the B-pit to see how the maintaining on Hades gil was going. "you know this is the first time I have ever been away from Hades gil." gingka said "yeah that was the same thing when Madoka insisted on maintaining Pegasus when I first arrived in this town." as they were about to walk into the B-pit they found the door locked and gingka said "hold on a sec." he reached to the top of the door frame and found the spare key and unlocked the door. As they walked in they went down to the basement and saw Madoka still working on Hades gil. The time they saw was about midnight but Madoka was working with little sign of tiredness showing. They walked toward her and Emily said "so how is it coming along" and Madoka said "I'm almost done with it and it will be better then it was before." as both gingka and Emily sat on the couch but they were starting to feel tired from their filling dinner. Madoka then turned around in her chair and said "well the main-" and she saw them both sleeping on the couch. She then decided to go to bed and do any final adjustments in the morning when they were both sure to be awake.

The next day

gingka woke up and the first thing he noticed was that Emily was fast asleep in his arms and there was no other thing he was interested in. he was about to get off the couch but when he did Emily started stirring so he just got back in the same position. As she was sleeping gingka noticed that she was most beautiful when she was asleep and looked like an angel, even when awake. About an hour later Emily woke up and saw that gingka was awake and said "so how long have you been awake." "about an hour or so" replied gingka "but it didn't matter I actually enjoyed staying with you." with a glitter of laugher in her eyes she said "that probably classifies you as a stocker but I don't care." at that moment Madoka came down and said "Emily I'm almost done with Hades gil. I just need to scan it with my computer to make sure all the joints are all green." Emily watched as she put Hades gil into a weird looking scanner and started it up. A 3d model of Hades gil appeared on the computer but made no sense to Emily but obviously made sense to Madoka. She said "okay then your ready for the tournament today and since I had a feeling you both would want some breakfast I made some pancakes and sausage. Because even me the least experienced when it comes to beyblade knows no one can beyblade on an empty stomach." after breakfast they both thanked her and went to the stadium to sign up for the qualifying tournament. The receptionist said "okay so gingka hagane and Emily Logan in this stadium." after waiting for about 10 minutes blader DJ appeared on the screens in the stadium. "okay bladers this is the qualifying tournament for the second beyblade world championship. The rules are simple winning 10 beypoints for a sleep out and 20 beypoints for a stadium out. The 4 bladers who win the most beypoints in 3 hours will win their spots on the Japanese team." the bladers were about to launch but Emily becoming something of a showoff said "hey I challenge all of you at once including gingka hagane." they all moved to the largest Beystadium there and readied their beys as Emily readied hers. "3 2 1 let it rip" said everyone and launched their beys and Emily called out the special move Hades circular destruction. A few hundred whirlwinds appeared in the stadium and each went toward Hades gil and each was sent flying most out of the stadium. The only beys left in the stadium were flame sagittario, storm Pegasus, and a few others that were strong enough to survive. Emily then went to take the other's out since the special move was still in effect the others were sent flying except flame sagittario and storm Pegasus. "go Pegasus" commanded gingka "don't lose sagittario" cheered Kenta. "special move" commanded each other them "Pegasus storm bringer" "sagittario flame claw" "Hades circular obliteration." there was a huge blast of light and a cloud of dust was kicked up covering the beys. As the smoke started to clear they saw there was only one bey that had stopped that and it was sagittario. The whirlwind around Pegasus and gil were gone and both were just barely spinning. "you know Emily this is the closest battle I have ever had against you but this is where it ends." as gingka said this Pegasus went forward and knocked Hades gil right out of the stadium and ended the battle. As the battle was finishing blader DJ appeared on all the screens and said "okay bladers time's up the 4 with the highest number of beypoints will battle tomorrow to determine the position on the team. The person in 4th place is gingka with 200 beypoints, in 3rd place we have yu with 250 beypoints, in 2nd we have kyoya with 500 beypoints, and in 1st place with 1000 beypoints we have Emily logan. the people battling tomorrow will be gingka and yu, and on Thursday it will be kyoya vs Emily so get pumped folks."

**In the next chapter I will be posting the battle between gingka and yu and maybe even kyoya vs Emily. Maybe depending on how fast I can gather data on the series of yugioh battle city saga I might be taking a break on this story as well. Anyway please read and review. And on the subject I am still needing some OC's for this fan fiction so please fill out that form and submit them**


	6. the world championship begins 2

It was the night before his big battle and gingka was sitting on the couch and had been staring at Pegasus for a long time. Emily walked up to him and said "I have seen you win against yu before you can do it again." gingka looked up to her and said "I may have won battles against him before but what if he is stronger then before." Emily then stated "you beat him today how much stronger could he get in one night." Gingka then said "I guess your right but it could happen but the chances are very slim." Emily then said "good for you to figure that out now you can keep me warm tonight on the couch or in bed whichever you want." being clueless as always gingka had no idea what he was about to agree to but said "sure why not."

The next morning

Gingka woke up right next to Emily and just laid there so she wouldn't wake up earlier then she wanted so he just got comfy. As she started waking up he then saw that she was ready for a battle and he hoped for his sake that her battle was today as well as his. "well good morning there I take it your pumped for your battle with kyoya." "actually yes I am and I just hope that my battle with him is today because I want the team to be decided and as soon as possible." well then we better get to the stadium it is almost 11:30 now" said gingka and they both went out the door and grabbed a burger. As they got the stadium they saw it was packed and they had a feeling that all the people were ready for the team to be decided. "well good luck I will be in the front row of stands and cheering you on to victory" said Emily. "I will not lose this battle" and he got into the stadium and yu was already there. "well gingi it has been a while since we battled hasn't it" stated yu and gingka said "yeah I hope you give me a challenge." yu stated with a bit of pride in his voice "oh don't worry I have even created a new special move just for you." as they launched their beys in the stadium blader DJ said "well now I have no idea who will make the first strike but this is for the first place and leader position on the japan team." Pegasus then went forward and hit libra into the air but libra landed in the stadium as though it wasn't even hit at all. Pegasus attacked again and again but then yu said "okay I have had enough of this special move libra final inferno blast." this time instead of the thin beam of light that normal came from libra it was a huge beam and they felt like they were going to get swept up in it. As they were just getting hit with a vicious sandstorm gingka suddenly froze up or so it seemed. Emily noticed he was standing there like a statue but he couldn't have even move it seemed. "gingka remember what you said to me you wanted to become number one in the world again. The only difference is that this time I will be on your team and we will have an easier time in the championship if I am on the team. So don't let yourself be afraid of a little sand and keep battling me, Madoka, kenta, benki, and even yu trust in you." at that moment gingka said to himself "of course now I need to clear my head and finish this battle." out loud gingka said "look yu you may had gotten an early head start but you shouldn't have revealed your strategy right away. Now are you ready for new special move and since Emily helped me think of it here I goes special move Pegasus shining wing." Pegasus then launched itself into the air and came smashing down hard on flame libra and then knocked it out of the stadium. At that point blader DJ said "well there you have it ladies and gentlemen the winner of first place on Japan's team for the beyblade world championships is gingka the winner of the first world championship and the competition not held that long ago battle bladers. Now for a battle that I am sure will get the excitement up to the max kyoya and his rock leone vs Emily and her Hades gil." they both got together in the arena and readied their beys and kyoya said "I hope you can actually give me a challenge." Emily retorted "I was about to say that to you so give me all you got right away." at first kyoya was thinking she was crazy but then decided to actually use all his strength against her." they launched their beys and kyoya called out "true king lion tearing blast" and three tornados appeared in the arena instantly. Emily said "no problem I have handled worse then this before so now for my special move Hades gil Hades circular destruction." at that point the tornados of leone were gone and the whirlwinds of Hades gil were now visible. As they were going being hit back each other but Hades gil then knocked leone out the stadium and blader DJ said "after the intense battle Emily logan is the winner." kyoya then gathered leone and said to Emily "you better be ready for our next battle which I will win so just be ready." after meeting up with gingka again both gingka and Emily went to the best burger shop there. On the walk home after eating about 4 burgers each they got right outside the b-pit and kissed before going in.

**Okay in the next part I will skip to where they are about to board their plane to go to china but I might change the location. The main part will start in the next part.**


End file.
